percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Awards and Nominations Archives
2018 ocs character name: christopher jackson author: pickle the dark lord user nominating:pickle the dark lord award nominated for: reason: 2011 Users Username: '''SallyPerson '''User Nominating: '''Darkcloud1111 '''Gender: '''I'm a guy, but I dont see why that matters '''Award Nominated For: Most Upbeat user Reason: I haven't been on here long and I most likely would of stopped writing after my first story if SallyPerson didn't keep complementing my stories so much even on the blogs and comments. She is also always trying to help other users and doesn't seem to ever stop. If that isnt upbeat I dont know what is Username:Dagostino User Nominating: Karikamiya Gender:Girl like Darkcloud why does gender matters? Award Nominating For:Most Curious User Reason:Okay when a fight was going on by well I forgot he asked why?Also he was really curious about what was this and that about.How this and that happen he always wants answers and I think it's really good to be curious like him. Username: TheWiseOne User nominating: Dagostino Gender: Male (also wondering why this even matters) Award Nominating For: Funniest User Reason: Well if you've ever been on the chat with her, you'd understand why she's funny. It's really in the way she says things, and how she talks (or types, would you say?). She just has one of those fun personalities. So basically, TheWiseOne is probably one of the funniest people on the wiki. Username: Karikamiya User nominating: RoseKayAdams Gender: I think it's pretty obvious that I'm a girl. Why does this even matter? Are they gonna separate boys& girls or something? Award Nominating For: Kindest User Reason: '''She left the wiki :( 2011 OCS Character Name: The Questers Author: Odst Greivous, Hermione6720, Kiwi 1998, Sallyperson Leafwhisker User Nominating; Hermione6720 Awards Nominated For: Best OC Club Reason: I'm biased. Character Name: Megan Snow Author: Darkcloud1111 User Nominating: Kakki10 Awards Nominated For: Best supporting character Reason: Darkcloud really put a lot of depth into her. She has a thought-out personality and really adds a lot of credibility and spunk to the story. Plus, I like her. Character Name: Josh Mclean Author: Josh-Son of Hyperion User Nominating: Karikamiya Awards Nominated For: Character with the Hardest Life Reason: He was abandon by her mom when he was 11 then everyone tease him because of his height to make the matters worst his dad is Hyperion a titan. His first girlfriend Fuuka was out to kill him then his mom was kidnap twice.Then his next girlfriend Kari Kamiya turned out to be a vampire. The worst of all is that his mom made him a slave when he is 5 years old. Character Name: Madelyn Sparks Author: XXTorunnXx and EvanescenceLover Awards Nominated For: Character with the Hardest Life Reason: She was abandoned as a baby on the streets to die. She never had a normal, or nice family. One foster mother even locked her in the trunk of a car because she broke a dish. She was feared by everyone because of her height, and her permanet glare. Being a daughter of Ares made no difference. 2011 Stories '''Story Name: Dora the Demigod Author: Hermonie6720 Award Nominated For: Best Crackfic Reason: Just love it. So funny how dora even in danger is so stupid. Story Name: The Chiaroscuro Author: Too many to list. a lot of members between Dark Circle and Center of Light. The authors are listed on the main page. User Nominating: Dagostino Awards Nominated For: Story with the most Plot Twists. Reason: '''Well, if you read it, it had a TON of plot twists! '''Story Name: Pray Author: Evanescence and XXTorunnXx User Nominating: $MeSsWiThMeIfYoUdArE$ Awards Nominated for: '''Funniest Story '''Reason: All the characters have such fun attitudes. They are all (usually) upbeat, and made really funny jokes. 2010 Users Username: SallyPerson User Nominating: Kakki10 Gender: F Award Nominated For: Best User Reason: She is such a great person I could nominate her for just about all these awards. So instead I nominated her for best user.She is nice and funny and always tries to help people. She writes AMAZING stories and has contributed a lot to the wiki. What a great user! 8^) Username: Hazelcats User Nominating: Hermione6720 Gender: F Award Nominated for: 'Funnest User '''Reason: '''Hazel is very fun to be around, I hope she wins! '''Username: 'Kiwi 1998 'User Nominating: '''Oboebandgeek99 '''Gender: '''F '''Award Nominating For: '''Kindest User '''Reason: '''When i first found this wiki, i was a bit angry at Kyra when she called me a ransacker. I hadn't known then that an anonymous user had ransacked her character. When i found out, i forgave her and she forgave me. She also helped show me how things work in the wiki, along with other users. she is one of the best users and i hope she wins his category. '''Username: 'Hermione6720 '''User Nominating: '''SallyPerson '''Gender: M Award Nominated For: 'Most Upbeat User '''Reason: '''Michael always has a story or blog to entertain us. He was the one to organize this whole thing, and he was still there when the wiki was going through a rough patch. If he hadn't been here, I would've gone crazy on this dead wiki. Now the wiki is back in motion, and he is still here. He really deserves this award. '''Username: 'Bard eric '''User Nominating: Hermione6720 Gender: '''F '''Award Nominated For: '''curious User '''Reason: '''Bard always was asking me during the blog days. I think this award fits her. '''Username: Leafwhisker User Nominating: Nessanae Gender: F Award Nominated For: Most Loyal User Reason: she loves this wikia,shes on it almost everyday. 2010 Stories Longest Stories: #Jack Rucker's story by CJSpalding #Time and Time Again by LukeCastellan #Dream On by Thinkaboutthisname Most Edited Stories: #Character and Couple Theme Songs #Letter #Natalie Cole Story Name: False Love: An Enemy in the Shadows Author: Hazelcats User nominating: Oboebandgeek99 Award nominated for: Story with most plot twists Reason: despite the fact that it's not even finished yet, it already has so many plot twists! the story starts in it's prequel, where we find out that the PJO books are wrong and that Percy isn't who he seems to us. after a recap of percy getting annabeth pregnant, we find that in the sequel, annabeth is married to a demi-god of hermes. percy shows up and wants one of her triplets. the child gets stolen anyways and then, we jump ahead seven years, where the siblings who grew up with each other finnally find the missing child. there is so much to come, and i just read that it weill be a Kane Chronicles crossover! Story name: A Spring of Serenity Author:Warbos95 User nominating:Odst grievous Award nominated for:Most Action packed story Reason:The action in this story rivals that of Gears of War, But with the PJO twist to it that we all love. It's actually kind of scary that it's not even done yet, considering the fact that it has more action then the first five star wars the clone wars episodes. I'd take my hat off to you Warboss, but I don't wear one. Story Name: '''The Short After Life of Bianca di Angelo '''Author: '''Hazelcats '''User Nominating: '''SallyPerson '''Awards Nominated For: '''Sweetest Story '''Reason: '''I just like the story. Its the perfect length, its well written, and its true to the books and everything. '''Story Name: The Demigod Diaries Author: '''LemonFairy '''User Nominating: SallyPerson Awards Nominated For: Best Story Reason: Its amazing! Its such good writing!!!! READ IT!!!! Story Name: '''OC's Together: The First Adventure '''Author: '''Hermione6720 '''User Nominating: '''SallyPerson '''Awards Nominated For: '''Best Story '''Reason: Its a well-rounded story with plot twists, action, comedy, and everything you want to read in a story. Plus, its the perfect length. I just wish it had a better ending! Story Name: '''Daphne's Diary '''Author: '''Sallyperson '''User Nominting: 'Hermione6720' Awards Nominated For: Best Story and Most Upbeat Story Reason: '''Funny and entertaining, this series is awesome! '''Story Name: Oh, For the Love of Coffee! Author: '''Kakki10 '''User Nominating: Aosh Hatchi Awards Nominated For: Best Story Reason: Absolutely an amazing story. Very original and interesting. I seriously wouldn't be surprised if Stephanie Meyer wrote this herself. Besides, everyone loves Starbucks Coffee! ( Sorry if it's to late for this.) Help desk